peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 December 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-12-23 ; Comments *Second part of the 1998 Festive Fifty, broadcast live from Peel Acres. 'This time, it's just Anita the producer, meself, no engineers at all, so we're not nervous, I want you to believe that. The Pig doesn't come and listen to these programmes in here, as you imagine that she might do, but sits in the kitchen and listens to them coming out of the radio, as she would do if I was in London.' *John laments the absence of a new Dick Dale LP in 1998, so plays a track from an old one. *He politely rejects a suggestion made by a listener concerning the introduction of a weighted voting system for the Festive Fifty, involving the consideration of things like number of releases, as too complicated, 'but a pretty idea nonetheless.' *Sheila introduces FF #20, possibly under the influence of the champagne that has just been opened. *Recently a continous section of the show including the Festive 50 rundown was made available in higher quality. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Morocco: 'New Javelins (7 inch)' (Guided Missile) *Entity Squad: 'Du Fährst Mich Verrückt (You're Driving Me Crazy) (Spass-Garagen Edit) (12 inch-Discokugel Dortmund Part 1)' (Draft Recordings) :(JP: 'Where is Ted Chippington, now that we need him?') *Fall: 'Blood Outta Stone (CD-Nottingham 92)' (Cog Sinister) *Rolex: 'Thank You (7 inch)' (Flash) *Ooberman: 'Shorley Wall (EP-Shorley Wall)' (Tugboat) *'File 2' begins during next track. *Black Star Liner: 'Ethnic Suicide Of The Volga Boatmen (Promo CD-Bengali Bantam Youth Experience)' (Warner Music) *Pop Off Tuesday: 'This Old Lady (CD-Pop-Off Tuesday)' (Nanophonica) :(10.30 p.m. news) *Dick Dale: 'Nitro (CD-Tribal Thunder)' (Hightone) *Panacea: 'Decade Of Destruction (12 inch)' (Position Chrome) 1998 Festive Fifty: Numbers 33-17 *'33': Mercury Rev, 'Goddess On A Hiway (CD-Deserter's Songs)' (V2) *'32': Male Nurse, 'My Own Private Patrick Swayze (7 inch)' (Guided Missile) *'31': Freed Unit, 'Widdershins (7 inch)' (Pickled Egg) :(JP: 'In the course of that, my tea arrived, which is very welcome, and I shall be eating it in the course of the next two or three records, well, one record actually, if I eat as quickly as I do normally.') *'30': Billy Bragg, 'Way Over Yonder In The Minor Key (CD-Mermaid Avenue)' (Elektra) :(JP: 'In previous years...one or two bands dominated the Festive Fifty. There was the year that the Smiths had something like 11 tracks, and the Fall had quite a few in there, and the Wedding Present and others. Actually, David Gedge is about the only person that I could phone up and immediately be able to tell me exactly what had happened, but I won't do that, because I'm sure he's probably having a quiet night in. Perhaps he isn't, perhaps he's having a noisy evening out. The point is that in this year's Festive Fifty, I can tell you this, there have been six artistes or groups that have got two in there, and one only with three, so you can guess who that might be.') *'29': Super Furry Animals, 'Ice Hockey Hair (Maxi CD-Ice Hockey Hair)' (Creation) *'28': Fatboy Slim, 'Rockafeller Skank (CD-You've Come A Long Way Baby)' (Skint) *'27': Clinic, 'Monkey On Your Back (CD single)' (Aladdins Cave Of Golf) *'26': Belle & Sebastian, 'Sleep The Clock Around (CD-The Boy With The Arab Strap)' (Jeepster) :(JP: 'Not the track I would have chosen from the LP, but this is your Festive Fifty, friends, not mine.') :(JP: 'If I'd had to pick three tracks from the year, this would have been one of them, no doubt about that.') *'25': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Turn A Blind Eye (CD-Four Lads Who Shook The Wirral)' (Probe Plus) *'24': Melys, 'Lemming (CD single)' (Arctic) *'23': Solex, 'One Louder Solex' (Peel Session) From session #1, recorded 1998-05-05. :(JP: 'Ah, these boots are made for walking.') :(11.30 p.m. news) *'22': Spiritualized, 'Oh Happy Day' (live from Meltdown 98 at the Royal Festival Hall) TX on the Peel Show 1998-07-01. :(At this point, John ponders the meaning of the word 'mook'. It apparently means either a disagreeable or unpleasant person, a Japanese contraction of 'magazine' and 'book', or a multicoloured Australian stone. The author of this page thanks Google Search for this enlightenment.) *'21': Massive Attack, 'Teardrop (CD-Mezanine)' (Wild Bunch/Virgin) *'20': Evolution Control Commitee, 'Copyright Violation For The Nation (7 inch)' (Eerie Materials) A startling mash-up of Public Enemy and Herb Alpert. :(JP: 'That's pretty good, but I'm surprised it got into the Festive Fifty at all. I think I only played it on the radio the once.') John is right again: when he played this on 15 April 1998, it didn't even have a name. *'19': Solex, 'Solex All Lickety Split (7 inch)' (Matador) *'18': Boards Of Canada, 'Aquarius (CD-Music Has The Right To Children)' (Warp) *'17': L‘Augmentation, 'Soleil (7 inch)' (Pickled Egg) File ;Name *JP981223a-c *1998-12-23.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:19:10, 00:46:03, 00:52:43 *2) 01:30:22 ;Other *2) Many things to Peel Mailing List member mr maudlin. ;Available *Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 *2) http://www.mediafire.com/?bdr26lnn578ztku ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Festive Fifty